1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming system, and a computer usable medium therefore, in which color shift in a printed image can be less recognizable effectively.
2. Related Art
In a technical field of an image forming apparatus including a laser printer, color shift, in which a plurality of color inks are undesirably deposited in displaced spots due to a mechanical factor and/or other factors and not overlapped in a same spot to form a dot in an intended color, is considered to be a problem to be overcome. Such color shift may result in undesired blurriness in the image printed, therefore, techniques to offset the color shift have been suggested. In Japanese Patent Provisional Publication H11-341295, for example, outlines in binarized image data are extracted and thickened so that the color shifts occurring in areas near the outlines can be covered in the thickened outlines, and quality of the image can be preferably maintained.